The Baudelaire's Magical Guardian
by Know it all hermione
Summary: The Baudelaire children get sent to live with a new relative , a man who goes by the name of Harry Potter and who was a cousin of their father's. Harry , who is actually a wizard , does his best to protect his new family from the man who wants to steal their massive inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own Series of Unfortunate Events or Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes: **I do not have a beta reader yet so all mistakes you find are all mine. If anyone is interested in becoming a beta reader for this fanfic please ask in a PM or a review. This first chapter was written in response to a monthly fanfic challenge , this challenge was to write a family focused fic. I hope everyone likes this first chapter!

**Summary:** The Baudelaire children get sent to live with a new relative , a man who goes by the name of Harry Potter and who was a cousin of their father's. Harry , who is actually a wizard , does his best to protect his new family from the man who wants to steal their massive inheritance. 

* * *

The Baudelaire orphans Violet, Sunny and Klaus were all very quiet as Mr. Poe drove the car that would take the unfortunate siblings to their next guardian. The children were filled with a sort of quiet worry and fear inside of them, knowing that the horrible Count Olaf had once again escaped capture by means of trickery and a disguise.

The Banker Mr. Poe hummed a cheerful tune as he drove, coughing quite loudly into a handkerchief every now and then as he drove, and quite seemingly oblivious to the Baudelaire's depressing silence.

They had been driving for hours, and were only just entering a new city. The children wondered who their new guardian would be and what they would be like, hoping desperately that the person would be good and kind and would protect them from Olaf's evil schemes to steal their fortune.

"Mr. Poe who is this new guardian? Are they a good person?" asked Klaus suddenly, his voice a quiet tone.

Mr. Poe stopped his humming to answer the child, his voice suddenly took on a disapproving tone at Klaus's last words. "Klaus! What a thing to say! Of course, he's a good person after all he is your family and he volunteered to adopt you."

"He's family?" asked Violet.

"Yes!" said Mr. Poe. "He is the cousin of your father, which I think makes him your first cousin once removed. His name is Harry Potter and when I talked with him he seemed very interested in meeting you Baudelaires and adopting you"

Violet and Klaus both exchanged looks.

"I hope he's nice." murmured Klaus.

"I hope so too..." Violet said just as quietly back.

When the car finally came to a stop half an hour later the Baudelaire children saw where they would now be living at with their new guardian. It was a two story house that looked quite nice , the exterior made of brick and while it was not a large house from what they could see it didn't appear small either.

The Baudelaire orphans got out of the car, Klaus from the right side and Violet from the left carrying their younger sister Sunny in her arms. Mr. Poe helped the children with their luggage before walking with them to the front door, he then knocked quite firmly upon the door before waiting with the children for the children's new guardian to open the door.

The door soon opened minutes later and revealed to the Baudelaire children and the Banker Mr. Poe the orphan's new guardian.

In front of the young orphans and Mr. Poe stood a thin man of average height. He had short black messy hair that stuck up in every direction, wore a pair of round black glasses and behind those glasses the man had green eyes which was staring and focused on the children. The man also had a scar on his forehead which looked very unique and in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Klaus, Sunny and Violet stared at their new guardian, their uncle Harry, all feeling quite nervous and hoping that he would not be anything at all like the horrible Count Olaf.

After another moment or two the Baudelaire orphan's new guardian gave the children and Mr. Poe a smile before stepping forwards to them and shaking the Banker's hand.

"Hello Mr Poe thank you for bringing them here, I really appreciate it" said Harry.

"Not to worry it is part of my job to find these young orphans a suitable guardian" The Banker paused to cough rather loudly into a handkerchief for just a moment before introducing the Baudelaire children. "Now the boy is Klaus" said Mr. Poe gesturing towards the only boy Baudelaire child. "The young girl with the long hair is Violet and the baby is Sunny"

Harry smiled at the children, "It's wonderful to meet you, all three of you. I'm Harry, I am your father's cousin which I guess makes me your uncle." Harry's smile turned sad for a moment as he then said "My condolences for the loss of your parents. Would you like to come inside? I'm sure you're all very tired from the trip here."

"We are a bit..." admitted Violet.

Klaus and Sunny both gave nods of agreement.

"Well come in then and I'll show you around the house" said Harry. He then turned his attention back to Mr. Poe, "Mr. Poe would you like to stay for a cup of tea before you leave?"

Mr. Poe gave a shook of his head, "No, thank you but I really shouldn't. I must get back to the bank, I will come visit again to check on the children in a weeks time."

"Have a safe trip back then"

Mr. Poe gave a short nod to Harry, said a quick goodbye to the children and then left leaving the young orphans alone with their new guardian.

After Mr. Poe left Harry led the children inside of the house, Sunny, Violet and Klaus were all very quiet as they followed.

As the Baudelaires followed their new guardian into the house the three children looked around them as they walked. The interior of the house looked like a normal house, it was bigger on the inside than they had expected and seemed very welcoming to them. Close to the entrance there was a lounge room which had a couch, arm chairs and in front of the couch there was a TV set up to a video player and the latest video game console. In between the couch and the TV there was a coffee table which had boxes full of puzzles and video games underneath. Not far from the lounge room there was a dining room with a table big enough for 4 people to comfortably sit at and chairs for them to sit on.

Harry told the children to put down their luggage for now and they did so obediently, their new guardian looked at the orphans, a warm and welcoming smile on his face.

"Okay so we've got the lounge room where you can watch movies , TV and play games if you want" Harry said before pointing over to the dining room , "Over there is the dining room where we will be eating our meals together and if you follow me I'll show you the kitchen next"

They soon entered the kitchen, the kitchen was of a modest size with plenty of space to prepare food and plenty of cupboard space. The kitchen had everything that a person would need to cook and prepare food, fridge, stove, pantry, bench tops and dishwasher included.

"You are allowed to help yourself to whatever food you want whenever you are hungry and use the kitchen to cook and prepare food" Harry said before giving a thoughtful pause. He looked in Sunny's direction, a stern look suddenly appearing on his face "Sunny though until she is old enough is not to be cooking any food in the kitchen unsupervised."

Violet and Klaus gave understand nods of acknowledgement, Sunny as well gave a small nod of her own.

"We understand" said Violet.

"Good" said Harry. "I just don't want her to accidentally get hurt while cooking, that's all" explained Harry.

After leaving the kitchen Harry showed Violet, Sunny and Klaus the laundry and then took them upstairs. The children were soon shown the bathroom and walked past a locked room that Harry told them they weren't allowed to open, next to this room however there was a room that served as a mini library.

The bookcases were filled with a wide assortment of fiction and non fiction books of all kinds of genres, Klaus's bespectacled eyes lit up with excitement when he saw all the books.

"Will we be allowed to read all these books?" Klaus asked, hope and excitement in his tone of voice.

Their uncle gave a nod, "Yes, of course Klaus" he said. "Whenever you want" he added with a smile on his face.

Klaus smiled at his uncle's words and so did Violet.

"I'm glad you like it. Now would you like to see the bedrooms?" Harry said.

The children all nodded and they all still had smiles on their faces.

Sunny, Violet and Klaus were all relieved and happy to find out that they all had their own bedrooms. Sunny, Klaus and Violet all had their own beds, wardrobes to store their clothes and everything else a child could need for their bedroom, including some toys and a desk and chair for each bedroom.

Once Harry was finished showing Violet, Sunny and Klaus their new home he helped them take their luggage to their bedrooms and the children started to unpack their belongings.

Harry then left the children alone for a while during which time he started to prepare dinner as now it was very late in the afternoon.

Dinner was a bowl of raw carrots for Sunny and a serving each of Shepard's Pie for the rest of the family.

"Do you like it?" asked Harry as they started to eat.

"It's good, you're a wonderful cook" said Violet, a smile on her face.

Sunny smiled at her uncle and said a few words of baby talk that Harry didn't understand but Klaus quickly translated his sister's words.

"What Sunny means is thank you" said Klaus.

"Oh..." said Harry and he smiled back at the 1 year old. "Well you're very welcome Sunny."

"How did you know Sunny prefers hard food? I don't think we've told you yet" asked Violet.

Harry looked to Violet, "I remembered your father mentioning it to me. He also told me that you, Violet like inventing, Sunny likes to bite things and Klaus likes to read"

The Baudelaire children smiled and all gave nods, prompting Harry to ask more about their interests, their uncle interested in learning more about them.

Soon, after they had all finished eating dinner they discussed the situation of Count Olaf, Violet was the one who brought up the topic.

The girl had set down her knife and fork upon her plate and looked to her new guardian, who seemed to her so far very kind.

"Um…. Uncle Harry…Did Mr. Poe tell you about Count Olaf?" Violet asked, her voice filled with worry.

Harry didn't answer for a moment but when he did he spoke in a serious tone, "Yes, he did. Mr. Poe said that Count Olaf is a man who has been trying to steal your inheritance. He didn't seem very concerned about it though." A serious frown was on Harry's face, he gave a sigh before saying "Violet and Klaus can you tell me more about what you've been through because of Olaf? I promise you that you are safe here but just in case he does find you children again I need to know more so I can protect you"

Violet and Klaus after a moment exchanged looks with each other before nodding and they started to tell their new guardian what they had experienced because of the despicable Count Olaf.

Harry listened intently to the Baudelaire's explanation, giving the children his complete attention. By the time the children were finished speaking it was late at night. Harry reassured them again, promising them again that they would be safe with him and that he would do his best to protect the three of them. He also thanked them for telling him and shortly after told them to get ready for bed.

That night as they tried to get to sleep even though they still felt worried about Count Olaf finding them again all three Baudelaire children couldn't help thinking that their new home was a wonderful place and they hoped sincerely that their new guardian really was as good and kind as he seemed to them so far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Series of Unfortunate Events

**Author's Notes: **This chapter has been beta read by BlackRoseMagick. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, which was toast, eggs and orange juice, Harry told Sunny, Klaus and Violet that they would be going out shopping to buy the children anything that they needed.

The children looked at their new guardian, they thought of the clothes they all owned, the itchy clothing they had received from Mr Poe and his wife and all gave Harry nods.

Harry smiled at his nieces and nephew and he got up from the table to grab a pen and paper before sitting back down. "Okay then so what do you need?"

"Clothes please" said Violet. "The majority of the clothing we have already are very itchy and uncomfortable."

Sunny and Klaus both nodded.

"Of course" said Harry before writing clothes down. "Anything else?"

The children shook their heads, the new house they were now going to be living in from now on had everything they could ever want or need. Books, things to bite, a desk to work at to invent things…. they couldn't really think of anything else they really wanted …at least not right now.

Harry gave them a nod of acknowledgement before putting the pen down and putting the piece of paper away in the pocket of his jeans before getting up. Harry took his now empty plate, cup, and cutlery to the sink where he quickly rinsed them before placing them into the dishwasher.

Harry returned to the children and stared at them "When you're finished eating put your dirty dishes in the dishwasher and get ready to go out."

"Yes, uncle Harry" said Violet and Klaus in understanding.

Sunny gave a small nod.

Harry smiled before then leaving the children to eat their breakfast together.

The children after they finished eating did as they were told and put their dirty dishes into the dishwasher, gave the breakfast table a quick clean before getting ready to go out shopping. Once all dressed in their day clothes and shoes and socks and after they all had brushed their teeth, they went to find their uncle.

The young Baudelaire orphans found their uncle in the library reading a book, when he saw them enter the room he gave a small smile, put down the book and stood up.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

The children nodded.

Later at the shopping centre Harry took them to store after store until he was satisfied, buying them plenty of clothes to wear at home, night clothes and clothes for parties and formal occasions as well.

The Baudelaire children were grateful to their uncle and were given a nice surprise when Harry bought them something extra each, an inventing kit for Violet, a book for Klaus and a teething toy for Sunny.

It was 12: 30 when they went to a small café in the shopping centre to have lunch before they would go back to their new home.

Harry had bought them chips for all of them to share and a milkshake each, the 4 of them sat together eating their lunch.

As they ate their lunch the children, though they were happy and having a good time couldn't help but be afraid that Olaf would show up to ruin everything.

Shortly after getting inside and shutting the door closed behind them when they arrived home Harry turned to the children, "Klaus, Sunny, Violet why don't you go play or read in the library?" Harry suggested.

Klaus smiled at Harry's suggestion and immediately went to where he remembered the library was, followed shortly by Violet, carrying baby Sunny in her arms.

As soon as the children were out of sight Harry went to the laundry and started to wash the clothes, before going to the phone to call a friend.

Later Harry joined the children in the library, picked out a book (a book on parenting as this whole family thing was completely new to him) and sat down on a chair.

Harry cast a gaze towards the children and looked at what the children were doing.

Violet had her hair tied up and she was sitting at the table that was in the library, she seemed to be deep in concentration. Her new inventing kit out was set out on the table and looked to be inventing something using it.

Klaus and Sunny was sitting together on a chair, Klaus was reading a children's fiction book out loud to his younger sister.

Harry smiled, _'Good…they seem to be enjoying themselves' _thought Harry to himself and hoping that his new nephew and nieces liked their new home. He hoped that he would be a good guardian for them and that he was doing a good job at it so far. He hoped that he could give them a happy childhood…even if he had never really had one himself.

Everyday Harry would make the meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner. He would do the housework, only expecting the children to help with the dishes and to tidy up their bedrooms when messy. Sometimes the children and Harry would spend time together in the library reading …. most other times Harry would leave the children be, occasionally checking up on the children but allowing the children to do what they wanted without supervision.

In the short duration of a mere week the children had grown to like their uncle Harry very much, though they did think he seemed a very secretive man. Harry so far had spoken very little of his past to the children and there was the locked room that Harry had told them not to enter as well. The children did not attempt to pick the lock in respect for their new guardian but even so they couldn't help but feel incredibly curious as to what kind of things the room might contain.

The following Wednesday the children and Harry received a visit from the banker Mr Poe.

"Hello Mr Poe, have you come to check on the children?" asked Harry, a forced polite smile on his face.

After hearing about what had happened to his nieces and nephew Harry had decided that he didn't like the banker very much. The man was incompetent and didn't help the children when they practically begged for help, even after the neglectful and abusive way that Olaf had treated the children.

Mr Poe gave a nod, "Yes, just a quick visit though …I do have other things I need to do at my job at the bank."

Harry suppressed an intense urge to glare at the banker.

"Where are the children?" asked Mr Poe noticing the children hadn't come to the door with Harry.

The banker suddenly started to cough into a handkerchief and Harry waited until the man was finished the fit of coughing to answer the other male.

"The children are in the library reading, come in Mr Poe and follow me …. I will take you to them"

The banker gave a nod, coughed again before then following Harry to the library.

"Violet…Sunny…Klaus..Mr Poe has come to visit us" spoke Harry as he and Mr Poe entered the library.

As soon as they heard their guardian's words Klaus, Sunny and Violet all took their attention away from what they had been doing previously to look at their uncle and the banker.

The children all got up from where they sat and walked towards Harry and Mr Poe.

The Banker looked at the children and smiled to see that they all looked well, "So tell me children do you like it here with your new guardian?" Mr Poe asked.

The children all gave nods, even little Sunny who Klaus held in his arms.

"Yes! We like it here very much Mr Poe. Uncle Harry is very kind" said Violet.

"He cooks our meals, he bought us new clothes and we all have our own beds and bedrooms" said Klaus.

"He also doesn't hit us and when he speaks to us, he doesn't call us orphans but by our names" added Violet.

Sunny spoke a nonsense word of baby speak which here meant "He also hasn't sent us to work in a Miserable Mill"

Mr Poe looked at the smiles on the faces of the Baudelaire children, "That's very nice to hear children, I'm glad you are happy here"

Mr Poe turned to Harry who seemed to have a sort of relieved expression on his face, "Can you show me their bedrooms?" asked Mr Poe.

Harry gave a nod, and told Mr Poe to follow him upstairs to show the man the children's bedrooms. While Harry showed the Banker where the children slept Mr Poe asked Harry more questions, which Harry reluctantly answered. After Mr Poe saw the rooms that the children had for bedrooms he left the house shortly after, apparently satisfied with what he saw.

After the Banker left Harry turned to the children who had all come with Harry to say goodbye to Mr Poe out of politeness.

"Do you really like it here?" Harry asked the children.

Violet and Klaus gave nods and the Baudelaire children all smiled at Harry.

"Yes, we really do Uncle Harry!" said both Violet and Klaus.

Harry smiled, "That's great" he said before then suggesting the children go play a game of something or read while he did some housework and then later started dinner.


End file.
